12 Mishaps to Christmas
by LoveTVshows
Summary: This is a present for wierdogal from Rumbelle Secret Santa on Tumblr which is a AU Rumple and Belle want to make there first Christmas great. But each day they try to do something a mishap ensues. Watch them as they try to have the best Christmas ever! Appearances by Emma, Neal, Henry, and baby Gideon in this as well. Happy Holiday's!
1. Mishap One: Eggnogs on Me:

The 12 Mishaps to Christmas

Mishap One: Eggnogs on Me:

The bell on the door to Granny's Diner rings as the door opens to the Gold family leaving after having a delicious burger lunch. They go over to the stroller that waited for them.

"Oh, can you believe it Rumple this will be Gideons first Christmas." Belle says as she lifts the giggling little baby boy to put him in his stroller.

This actually would be the whole families first Christmas in Storybrooke now that for over a year they had not been bouncing back and forth between here and the enchanted forest and no incidence with any villains. It wasn't until the 10th of December that they finally decided that they would start to do things for the upcoming holiday. The whole town on the other hand was completely decorated come the second afternoon of the month. Now it was the 14th and they still hadn't done anything yet.

"Yes, sweetheart but what are we going to do? We are down to 12 days until Christmas." He says as they walk to the little picket fence gate.

"Well I was talking with Granny while you went to change Gideon and she gave me her recipe on eggnog. So, I'll go out shopping with our little man for the ingredients and should have it ready for you when you come home."

"Then I will see you then." He pecks her check with a kiss before they start to head to their different locations.

The kitchen was all prepared with the ingredients lining the counter. Belle clapped her hands together in anticipation. "Well Gideon are you going to help momma in the kitchen." She says looking down at her 1 year old in his little rolling bouncy chair giggling away. "Papa is going to be home in 30 minutes which gives me enough time to make it and have it chilled for him." Just as she grabs an egg, she smelled an all too familiar smell. She looks down to see her giggling child looking up to her. She sets the egg back down saying "Alright you off to the changing table;" she grabs Gideon and proceeds upstairs.

After taking care of Gideon both went back to the kitchen where Belle is stirring all the ingredients together in a plastic red bowl. She wipes her hand off on a hand towel saying "I do believe we are done. Now all we have to do is put it in the fridge." Grabbing the bowl, she just lifts it off the counter when the front door opens.

"Belle?" Rumple states "Can you help me I have one too many bags here." She puts the bowl down on top of the towel rushing to help him.

"Why do you have so many bags Rumple?" She asks as she takes two bags from him before he closes the door.

"Well some are groceries and decorations, others are presents."

"Oh?" She states as she opens one of her bags to see what's inside. Rumple quickly takes the bag from her and holds both of her arms down at her side.

"Not until Christmas dearest" saying as he looks at her and see's the curiosity in her eyes before looking down at her lips. They start to lean into each other about to kiss until there was a loud clatter in the kitchen. Both look to each other than hurry to the kitchen. They enter to see a giggling Gideon covered in eggnog and the red bowl on top of his head.

"So much for the eggnog."


	2. Mishap Two: How to Cookie Crumbles

Mishap Two: How to Cookie Crumbles

Sun light streams thru the opening of the curtains in the master bedroom. Belle slightly opens her eyes to just close them again and roll away. But instead of being greeted by Rumples body warmth she was greeted with cold sheets. Her eyes open in surprise but is soon soothed once she sees a note on her husband's pillow saying;

 _Good morning sweetheart,_

 _I hope you have enjoyed the extra sleep. Gideon and I are at the pawn shop and won't be back till dinner. You have the day to do whatever you want; have fun._

 _Love, Rumple._

She laid back down to get a few more minutes of sleep. But after about five minutes she gave up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

The bell to the front door chimed announcing Henry's entrance to the shop. Gold comes out from the back with Gideon in his arms. "Hello Henry. What bring you here today. I gave you the day off since your break just started."

"Um yeah I wanted to come by and ask if you would be interested in a party with the family on the 23rd?"

"Well isn't there going to be a party at Granny's that we're going to go to?"

"Yeah but that's for the whole town I was hoping for just the family."

Gold couldn't help it he had to laugh before saying "At this point Henry the whole town is in your family tree."

"Yeah, I know but I have already talked to some of the family and right now the only ones that are free are both moms, dad, and Hook. Everyone else already has plans or is busy with some tradition."

The word tradition got Gold thinking it wasn't that many people and as of late they were spending a lot of time with Gideon than seeing anyone. "Alright Henry we'll partake but under one condition."

"What?"

"Belle and I will be hosting it at our house."

Belle walks down the stairs and heads to the kitchen. _What should I do today?_ She thought looking around. Her eyes landed on one of the grocery bags from last night. She goes over and opens it to see different Christmas themed cookie cutters. _I'll bake some cookies._ She grabs all the ingredients to start making the dough.

Belle grabbed the pan of Christmas cookies putting them in the oven and setting the timer for them before going she decided to go to the living room. She flipped thru the many channels before landing on a Christmas themed channel. Being so relaxed she started to feel tired. She didn't think to get up to try to wake herself up just continued to sit and watch the movie until, without realizing it, she fell asleep.

She wakes up to an alarm going off she goes to reach for the one that is by the bed, but nothing is there. She then starts to smell an unfamiliar scent. Everything comes back to her and shoots up off the couch and runs to the kitchen. There's a thin cloud of smoke coming from the oven. She grabs the fire extinguisher turns off the oven and opens it and quickly sprays it with the extinguisher foam.

Rumple knew something was up once he opened his car door to hear a long-muffled beep coming from the house. He sees Gideon is still fast asleep in his car seat. Rumple quickly runs to the front door opening it to get the smell of smoke. He starts to panic and yells out "Belle!" "Belle!" as he rushes over to the kitchen. He gets in there to see Belle with a dish rag trying to get the smoke out the back door. With one swoosh of hand all the smoke vanishes. Belle looks to him in surprise. Before she can speak, he rushes to her looking her over asking "Are you alright are you hurt; burned?"

"No, I'm fine; the cookies on the other hand." They look to the oven to see the oven covered in foam that dripped onto a pan with charcoal looking rocks on it.


	3. Mishap Three: Dominoes

Mishap Three: Dominoes

Rumple was trying to get Gideon into his car set while saying "I don't see why you want a real tree. The artificial trees last longer, and some come with light already on them."

"Your just not looking forward to untangling the lights. Now come on, we need to get to Tillman's tree lot before all the good ones are gone. Right Gideon?"

"Yyyyeeee" Gideon says in response.

The tree lot was not super big as it was right next to the car garage Tillman ran. However, it carried many different size and shape of trees. Belle carries Gideon in her arms with Rumple at her side as they enter the lot.

"Are you going to help us pick out a tree?" Belle asks Gideon who responds with pointing forward.

"I think he knows what he wants." Rumple says with a chuckle.

They stopped at the first tree that was in the direction where the little one pointed to. "What about this one? It was a short very skinny tree with very few full branches. Gideon let out a "No!" and pointed forward again. "You're right, too skinny for what we have planned." They continued onward.

The next tree was a taller tree than the last; skinny but not as skinny as the last and had many more branches. "How about this one?" Again, Gideon said no and pointed. "Yeah that tree would be too wobbly with the ornaments.

They continued walking till they were about at the end of the lot and then the perfect tree came into view. It's five-foot-tall, has many branches that are were full of needles, and it got Gideon approval with a big yeah and applause. "Yes, my boy this will be perfect." Rumple states as he goes and grabs the tree. He picks it up but it seems to be stuck on something he gives it a tug but it didn't really move.

"Do you need help Rumple?" Belle asks

"No, I think I got it?" He gives another tug and it moves but with doing that it ends up hitting another tree that hits another making the tree lot a big domino display as each tree falls after the other until all the trees are knocked down and the Golds can see Michael Tillman on the other end of the lot. Gideon was laughing, Belle was suppressing her laugh as she saw her husband trying to hide behind there tree. Finally, Belle spoke up "We'll take this one Michael."


	4. Mishap Four: I Fall for You

Mishap Four: I Fall for You

"I don't know how I feel about you trying to decorate the house. With what's been going on as of lately." Rumple says as he put his cufflinks on.

Belle is in front of her vanity brushing her hair while saying "I'm not putting Santa and his eight reindeer up. It's only a few lights on the roof just to brighten up the house. And it won't be me putting up the lights Neal will be helping me."

"Does Neal know that your roping him into this?"

"I am not roping him into anything." She says while she points her hair brush at him for acusing her before continuing brushing. "He offered to help me decorate around the house."

"Ah but he said around the house not on top of the house." He says as he stands behind her tying his tie.

"Unlike you Rumpelstiltskin I don't need to manipulate anyone for help; I just ask." She gets up and walks to the door. Before she leaves the room, Rumple asks, "What are we having for breakfast?"

Belle immediately says, "French toast, bacon and eggs."

Rumple mumbles "Of course all of Bealfires favorite not going to persuade him hey." Off in the distance he hears "I heard that."

Neal always came over on Mondays to have breakfast with his family and to help around the house. But being on the roof of the house was not how he thought his day would go. Luckily, he was on the lowest roof of the house. "Aright Belle I'll put these lights on then put the ones over the door."

"Alright I'm going to put Gideon in his playpen and then I'll be back out to help you."

Neal watched as Belle went back into the house then turned around to put the line of lights on the border of the window. As he was doing, he then heard squeaking from beside him. He looked to the tree that was by the house to see a squirrel looking at him intensely. "Go away" He says as he waves one hand at the creature then continues working. As he was hammering in a nail, he didn't hear the squirrel jump onto the roof. The animal made a dash for Neal and started to climb up his leg. "AH! Get off! He yells as he starts to shake his leg trying to get the creature off of him. He didn't realize that his other foot was getting tangled into the lights which trip him and making him roll off the roof landing on the hard-grassy earth with an unbearable pain emanating from his right leg.

 _What in the world is going on,_ Belle thought as she heard stomping up on the roof? She hurriedly put Gideon in his playpen and ran out. She was greeted with an agonized groan and the site of seeing Neal on the ground barely moving. She went to him and called an ambulance.

"Well you luckily only have a heir line fracture and a few bruises." Doctor Whale states as he continues to look over Neal's chart then to him. "I'm going to want you to not walk on it for at least a week and a half or two weeks. Ok?"

"Ok." Neal says exasperatedly.

Whale leaves the room as Rumple hurriedly enters. "What happened?"

"I fell and hurt my leg. The main problem is that I don't know what I'm going to do. My apartment doesn't have an elevator."

Rumple would have offered his son to heal his leg but if its one thing his son knew is any form of magic comes with a price and he would not accept the offer. But maybe he would accept an alternative. He looks to Belle and say that she was already agreeing with what he thought.

"How about you stay at our house until you can start walking again."

Neal was apprehensive to accept but Belle telling him it would be no problem convinced him to say, "Well I've already fallen for you, so I'll take you up on the offer."


	5. Mishap Five: Broken Decor

Mishap Five: Broken Decor

"Alright I think I got you all set up down here; is there anything that you think you'll need?" Rumple says as he hands Neal the remote and put another pillow under his casted foot.

"I think I'm good Papa now go open the shop."

"Alright, all you have to do to get Belle's attention is to…"

"Speak thru the walkie talkie; I got it now go."

"Ok, I will. Is Emma still coming by to drop off your stuff?"

"Yeah she will be here probably around noon and Henry will meet you around that time."

"Aright I'll see you this afternoon."

After he heard the front door closed Neal turned on the TV to see what could possibly be on that was good.

The clock in the living room chimed one o'clock. The room is now a mess with plastic bags lining the floor. Belle was trying to wrap the lights she had around the tree. But there were only like a foot or two available as the strip went all the way to the coach where Neal was trying to untangle his end.

"I thought new lights were supposed to be tangle free once you buy them?" he states in a huff as he realizes that her just created another knot.

"Hahaha and I though tree decorating was easy. We were both mistaken." They both laugh as the doorbell rings.

"That must be Emma with my things. COME ON IN EMMA!" He shouts.

Emma frustratedly tries to open the door. Neal had told her to bring the presents that he had bought along with a duffle bag full of cloths since he would more than luckily wrapping them on the bed or sofa. Which resulted her to have the duffle on one arm as she held the box with both hands. She manages to get the front door open and walks into the entryway. Everything starts to feel heavier after repasitoning to opening the door. She quickly asks, "Where are you guys?"

"Over here."

She looks to her right to see Neal and hurries to the living room. "Where do you want these?"

Neal immediately says "Anywhere."

Which was a big mistake as soon as he said that Emma rearranged the box so she could get the arm with the duffle bag free and let it slide off her arm to the floor. Making it fall right on top of the ornament bags. They all heard a load crunch.

Emma flinches at the sound knowing instantly what it was. "Belle I am so sorry."

"It's alright. The way everything is going I should have seen that coming. I'll go get a broom and dust pan just in case any ended up breaking through the bag." As Belle leaves Neal begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emma asks.

Through his laughter he says, "I'm not the only person that broke something." Emma responds by grabbing one of the extra pillows and throws it hitting him in the face.


	6. Mishap Six: We're Jinxed

CH6

Mishap Six: We're Jinxed

The ornaments luckily were saved thanks to Rumples magic. The tree was now fully decorated and beautiful. Belle couldn't take her eyes off it. That is until she heard the all to familiar scratch and meow at their back door. Every Wednesday at three o'clock Figaro their next-door neighbor's cat came to get his lunch. The cute black and white cat was put on a diet months ago, but Belle was such a push over when she saw his big eyes begging for some food.

She grabbed the tuna can she had waiting off the counter. Opening the door, the cat started to meow and tried to come in. "Ah ah ah not today Figaro you have to eat outside." Picking up the cat putting him back outside with the tuna in front of him. The last thing she heard from him was a meow before closing the door. A cry starts to emanate from the baby monitor; Gideon had woken up early from his nap. She makes her way to the stairs.

Rumple loves surprising his wife weather that be a surprise to-go lunch from Grannies or flowers. Today he chose the latter; he had twelve long stem roses gift wrapped in Christmas theme plastic. At this time of the day he knew Belle would be in the living room at this time on the couch reading while their little man napped. He decided to enter the house through the back door. He opens the door not realizing the furry being enter with him. Walking to the living room but all he finds is an empty couch. "Belle? Where are you?" Before he left the living room, he saw some movement by the tree from the corner of his eye. He turns to see a cat pawing at one of the trees ornaments.

"Hey get away from that!" Rumple shouts trying to scare Figaro away as he walks to him. This spooks the cat as he tries to run but not without his neck and body getting caught in a string of lights. The tree falls to the ground-breaking ornaments and turning off the lights. Figaro finally gets untangles and continues to run around the house; Rumple chasing after him to not cause anymore damage.

But that was not the case as the two ran around the living room causing a vase to smash, table knocked over, and a reading lamp on the ground. When Belle came down to see what the ruckus was Gideon was in her arm giggling at what they saw. Which is a destroyed living room and Rumple frozen in his tracks holding the cat at his nape. All she could say was "I think we're Christmas jinxed."


	7. Mishap Seven: The Bells the Bells

Mishap Seven: The Bells the Bells

The living room was luckily back to normal and looking like Christmas as Neal laid on the couch trying to read a book that Belle had given him. But he hasn't been able to turn the page for quite a while. It wasn't that he didn't like the book. It's just that there was the ever-so-soft song of jingle bells being played that would come and go; that would break his concentration that would make him reread the page. He tried once more to get through the page. But once he read the first three letters the song came back. "Ah that noise is driving me insane!"

"What noise?" Belle asks as she enters the living room from the kitchen.

"Ssssshhhhh listen." Both were silent as they wait for the noise.

"I don't hear anything Neal."

"Just give it a minute." They wait one more minute but still nothing happens.

"I think your just tired." She says walking back to the kitchen. The song starts back up. "Belle did you hear that." As Neal looks over the couch, he is disappointed to see she has left, and the song had stopped. _Maybe she's right after all I haven't actually gotten enough sleep._ Due to the fact he had to sleep on his back, and he prefers to sleep on his stomach. He pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and tries to get comfortable. He lays there for a few minutes and just as he was about to fall asleep. He hears Jingle bells; jingle bells jingle all the way." A little bit louder than before. "Aaaaaaarrrrggggg" he takes the blanket and covers his head to muffle the noise.

Belle dries the last dish and puts it away before a she hears something. It takes her a minute to processes what it is before she realizes it was a song maybe the same that Neal had told her about. But just as soon as it came it was gone. She shrugs it off and starts to go up stairs. Then it came back. She follows the noise to the living room where she saw Neal was trying to sleep. She quietly starts to look around.

Neal senses a presence in the room and pulls the blanket off his head to see Belle. Looking for the source of the noise. "See I told you! I think is coming from the mantel." She looks over all the knickknacks. But none of them seemed to be the source of the noise. They continue looking for hours but the song was just getting on their nerves.

-(-)-

Rumple couldn't wait to just have a nice quite night with his family. But he quickly greeted by a chorus of jingle bells. _What in the world?_ Walking to the source which happens to be the living room. He saw Neal sat on the couch with his hands over his ears.

"Oh, thank goodness Papa we have tried everything to find out where the song is coming from but it's just getting louder and louder.

The noise really seemed to be coming from the walls. Which gave Rumple an idea. Walking over to the tree. He removes the tree's skirt reveling a broken air duct. He magics the metal away. He sticks his hand in and pulls out the culprit which is a singing ornament of a horse and a sleigh. He finally shut it off and there was silence.

"Thank goodness. I don't want to hear that song for the rest of the season." Neal stats as he relaxes on the couch.

"Jingle bells; jingle bells jingle all the way." Carols sing outside the house.

"Aaaaaaarrrrggggg it never ends!"

Rumple and Belle could only laugh.


	8. Mishap Eight: Wrong Package

Mishap Eight: Wrong Package

 _There's only two days left till Christmas my gift for Belle was supposed to be here days ago. Where is it!_ Rumple thought he had been trying to detract himself by cleaning one of the glass display cases at his pawn shop.

The bell above the front door chimes as Henry comes running in. "It finally showed up!" He quickly took his backpack off and pulls out a cardboard package; handing it to his grandfather.

Rumple takes it and quickly opens it to see the final product of what he and his grandson had made. But excitement was lost as he pulls out a copy of Winter by Merissa Myers. "Henry this isn't the book."

The boy looks over his Grandfathers shoulder to see in fact it was not. "I thought it was; the post man stopped me in front of the library to…give…HE WASN'T WEARING HIS GLASSES!" The post man was a nice and dedicated fellow but, on the days, he forgot his glasses the whole town ends up getting the wrong mail. "QUICK! What's the address on it?"

Rumple turned the packaging over to read "Storybrooke Library." Before panic reached his thoughts, Henry grabbed the book and it is packaging out of Rumpls hands and was out the door running to the Library.

-(-)-

Belle lays the mail down on the circulation table most of them were packages of new books that she had bought online to have more copies for the public to read. Four of the six books were open just as she was about to reach for another the front door slammed open making Belle jump.

Henry hurries over and says slightly out of breath "No…glasses…wrong package…here." Belle took the package seeing it was hers then saw he was looking at the other two on the table before grabbing the one he was looking for and running out. But not without saying "Mishaps seven Us one."

Belle has no idea what he's talking about, she just giggles and goes back putting the books into the system.


End file.
